


What I Like About You

by Catsparrow



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsparrow/pseuds/Catsparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like your business. Your business is sexy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Like About You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the grimm_kink meme: 
> 
> His legs are lanky. There are no built abs or finely chiselled chest hidden under those clothes and you can clearly see Monroe enjoys food, a few beers or a glass of wine every other evening. Which doesn't mean Nick thinks he's fat (he himself is hardly a stick after all.) Monroe is just Monroe, and Nick wouldn't want him any other way. Nevermind his pretty damn big cock.
> 
> Please no bottom!Monroe or any mention of Nick and Juliette breaking up. Thanks!

Nick knew it was rude to stare.

  
Standing over the stove, stir frying some vegetables and tofu, Monroe was engrossed in his cooking, the sleeves of his old man cardigan pushed up past his elbows and a kiss the cook apron tied on. It may not be the image that came into most people's minds when they thought sexy but to Nick, he could think of very few things better. Their relationship was a recent development, courtesy of the long hours they had spent together researching and investigating various Portland creatures. Nick would never have believed that clockmaking, flannel shirt wearing, model train collecting wolf men would get him hot but after the past few months following his Aunt Marie's death, Nick was a little more open minded, especially when it came to the man in front of him. Still, his arms were pretty nice. He considered walking over there, turning off the stove (safety first), leaning against Monroe's back and putting his hands all over those exposed forearms, sliding his fingertips along his skin to his wrists and then pressing their palms together and entwining their fingers and...

  
“Alright, Nick, the stir-fry's done. Would you mind handing me your plate there?”

  
Nick blinked. The forearms were now turned towards him. He picked up the plate and held it out. Monroe took it, eying him suspiciously.  
“You've been pretty quiet tonight. You haven't asked me to help you fight any Grimm battles yet.”

  
Nick looked up at the man standing in front of him. He'd taken off the ancient sweater, the sleeves of his long sleeve gray t-shirt pushed up to his elbows. One hand was encased in a floral oven mitt holding the stir-fry pan. The other held Nick's plate.

  
“Slow news day?” Nick offered.

  
Monroe grinned. “So you're just here for the pleasure of my company?”

  
“Oh you know how much pleasure your company brings me.”

  
Monroe laughed and turned back to the stove to set the pan down. Nick could see the sweat stains on the shoulders of his t-shirt from the hot kitchen. Monroe set Nick's plate on the counter and reached up to open the little window over the stove, his t-shirt lifting up. Nick just stared at the few inches of pale skin wanting to lick the exposed lower back.  
He shook his head and turned back to his water glass, taking a huge gulp of water. Monroe turned back to the table, a cool breeze now blowing through the small kitchen.  
“Seriously man, are you alright? I know that case you had this week was tough.”  
Nick smiled. “I'm OK. I'm just glad we found the guy who did it.”  
Monroe nodded. “Here, have some stir-fry. It makes all evil things better.”  
Nick was glad to have something to distract his stupid brain. Monroe made small talk about the watch he was currently working on for an important client. “Some big shot in the local government, wants me to fix his fancy $5,000 watch.”  
Monroe got up to get another glass of water. “Want another water?”  
Nick shook his head, staring at Monroe's ass in his worn jeans as he bent over to pick a stray paper towel off the floor.  
  
When the dishes were finished, Nick retreated to the couch, curling up against the arm. He was exhausted. He'd worked overtime all week on a case, one of the few non-Wesen related crimes and he was reminded once again, that humans could be their own monsters.  
Monroe joined him on the couch a few minutes later, sitting a respectful distance away and Nick definitely thought it was too far. He immediately scooted over and installed himself in Monroe's personal space, his new favorite hobby.

  
“Oh first you won't talk to me, now you're up in my business.” Monroe smiled, putting an arm around Nick's shoulder and pulling him close. Nick rested his head on Monroe's shoulder and closed his eyes. He reached up and entwined his fingers with the hand on his shoulder.  
“I like being up in your business. Your business is sexy.” Nick murmured against Monroe's shoulder, which now he realized gave him an excellent view of the not so offending forearms.  
“I don't think anyone has ever called me sexy before. Punctual, yes. But not sexy.”  
“They're pretty similar. Are you seriously kidding me, though? No one has ever said you were sexy?”  
“Not that I can remember.”  
“Oh, we have to fix that.” Nick rolled onto Monroe's lap, straddling his waist and kissing him, slow and sweet. He finally pulled back a little and looked straight into Monroe's eyes.

  
“You are so fucking sexy.” Monroe blinked, speechless.

  
Nick kissed him again, planting kisses along his jaw down to his neck. Monroe could feel Nick smile against his skin. “Your neck is sexy for a start.”  
Nick kissed his neck, one hand drifting down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt. He slipped his hand under it, pressing his palm against Monroe's skin. “Your chest is pretty sexy.” He lifted the hem of the t-shirt and Monroe helped him take it off. Nick smiled. “Better.”

  
Monroe stared at him, a little surprised and turned on. Nick slid his hands down Monroe's chest, making sure to touch every inch of skin. His fingers found the button on Monroe's jeans and he pushed it loose. “Lift your hips up.” Nick murmured in his ear. Monroe closed his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by how hot this was and lifted his hips a little so Nick could maneuver his pants off.

  
Nick ignored Monroe's hard cock pressing against his own erection as best as he could, trying not to rock his hips against him. He guided his hands down Monroe's hips to his thighs, digging his fingernails into his skin just a little.  
“You're thighs are sexy, especially when they're pressed against mine, fucking me into the mattress.” Nick whispered against Monroe's skin.  
“Shit, Nick!”  
Nick smirked and lowered his head to his thighs, nuzzling Monroe's inner thigh. He lifted his head from Monroe's leg and without moving, raised his eyes to look up at him. “Do you know what else is sexy about you? Your hard cock.” Nick slowly took Monroe's erection in his mouth, sucking gently.  
Monroe whimpered and squirmed. “Fuck, Nick.” He tried to hold his hips steady and not rock them against Nick's mouth. He felt his orgasm building too fast and he gasped out a strangled “Stop, Nick, wait!”

  
Nick slid his mouth off of Monroe's cock and looked up at him. “What do you want?”

  
“I want to fuck you, please.” The last word ended in a slight whine and Nick smiled at seeing his boyfriend so undone.  
Nick got up to take his clothes off and Monroe reached out, taking Nick's hands in his. “No, please let me.”  
Monroe got to his feet and reached for the buttons on Nick's shirt, slowly popping them loose, until the light blue fabric was completely open. Monroe pressed a hand under the shirt, against Nick's chest.  
“Blue looks great on you, brings out your eyes.”  
“Maybe you should fuck me with just the shirt on.”

  
Monroe rolled his eyes but he did consider it for a moment but ultimately, he wanted Nick's bare skin against his more than the flattering dress shirt.  
He pushed the fabric off and it fell to the floor. Nick kicked it out of the way and Monroe unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off along with his underwear.  
Monroe pressed his body against Nick's and kissed him. “Down on the floor.” He whispered.  
Nick went to his knees and Monroe reached into the side table drawer for their living room sex lube and condoms, as all too often the bedroom was too far away in the heat of the moment.

  
Nick felt Monroe sit down next to him and something cold touched him and then Monroe's finger pushed inside of him, stretching him. He felt another finger slid in and Nick couldn't stop himself from rocking back against Monroe's hand. “Fuck me already.” He hissed and Monroe happily complied.  
He squeezed some lube on his cock, slipped on a condom and pushed inside of Nick.  
“Oh fuck, yes.” Nick moaned under him and Monroe couldn't take it anymore. He rocked into Nick, reaching around to take Nick's cock in his hand and stroke it hard.  
“Harder.”

  
Monroe thrust into Nick's ass, finding the spot that made Nick cry out and shudder underneath of him. “Right there! Fuck, shit, fuck!”  
Monroe almost laughed out loud at the flood of curses falling from Nick's mouth as he pounded him into the rug. The feeling of Nick's tight ass tightening around his cock distracted him and he stroked Nick harder, their moaning loud enough to wake neighbors, if they actually had any.  
Nick was close, each hand pressed hard into the rug. He could distantly feel rug burn on his palms but couldn't spare it any more thought as his mouth fell open, his eyes clenched shut, Monroe's huge cock hitting the right spot and he was definitely going to come, he couldn't hold it back anymore.  
Monroe felt Nick orgasm in his hand, crying out more curse words and moaning like a fucking Monroe didn't even know what. He felt his own orgasm rush through him, sweet and warm, turning his whole body to mush.  
“Goddamnit, Nick, that was hot.” Monroe collapsed next to him, his body warm and sated. Nick smiled at him, resting his head on Monroe's chest and reaching for his hand to entwine their fingers.  
“That was fucking sexy.”


End file.
